


When I'm gone

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: When I'm gone [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Everyone is either altean or galra, Im a souless monster so what?, earth is non-existant, voltron dont exist, zarkon never turned evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: In which after the death of a few close friends, and old friend group get back together to find out what really happened at the bombing.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Series: When I'm gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter one

'MISSING PRINCE, AND SIX OTHERS KILLED IN BOMBING' the paper read in big, bold letters. The two girls stared at the paper, the first, a curly haired brunette named Veronica, stuttering as she read the article.

"M-Missing prince, Keith Kogane, was found dead after a bombing in Momora. six others were found in the same area.

Though the loss is tragic, the m-most strange thing about this is the altean boys' body found right next to the prince."

The other girls face —acxa— , blue lips, shoulder length bluish purple hair, slowly morphed into one of horror.

"N-no, this can't be happening. They said they would come back eventually, and now they're dead…" the first girl muttered.

she wiped the tears beginning to fill her eyes, now that the realization settled in.

"t-the names of the civilians killed in the bombing will be listed below." She continued to read.

Veronicas eyes widened at every name, she knew each and everyone one of these people.

'Lance Alvarez-McClain,' her own brother.

'Tsuyoshi Garret,' his best friend

'Katie holt,' the girl from across the street, would hang out in the cafe on her laptop on Sundays. 

'Adam Wolfe,' the man who helped with customers on Wednesdays, not even applying for the job.

'Takashi Shirogane,' the famous man who cheated death, and settled down by the cafe. He was the only reason her family was getting through winter.

'Prince Keith Kogane,' her best friend's brother. Her brothers significant other, the very boy she threatened to murder if he ever thought of breaking her brothers heart.

She couldn't read the rest.

A pebble hit Veronica's head, she looked up. "Another rock storm, t-tell the cafe to activate protection before i-it really starts."

she tossed the keys over to acxa.

"I-i'm gonna tell everyone what h-happened."

'if I can,' she added silently. She had never been good at dealing with losses.

When she was six, her glow fish died. And even though it was just a glow fish, she still cried in her room and didn't speak for days.

When grandpa died of juneberry sickness(or Juni Xai)when she was ten that's when it really hit. She had stayed in her room for days, not even coming out to feed the glowfish. Everyone has been worried.

'no-one just.. Just go. " she was standing in the front door.

"See you've read the news."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm made this in a sprint on discord

"Okay everyone! A storm is coming, activate the particle barrier!" She yelled out to the cafe. She yelled it confidently, despite not feeling so.

The current workers on shift, rolo and nyma, nodded and ran off to the staff room to activate the barrier for the small cafe.

The customers stared at her, y'know, because royalty and all that. But also because of the news.

Acxa sighed. She followed the two workers. She watched as they pulled the particle barrier trigger, out the window and could see the blue shield rising up and bigger rocks, more and more starting to catch fire,fell from the sky.

She loved rock storms, but now it just brought her sadness. She couldn't go back home,(well it wasn't home to her, she wouldn't tell anyone that though) the rocks would smash her. Though the thought didn't seem that bad.

She checked her phone, one voicemail.. She clicked on it, "hey, Acxa, it's lotor,". Axca knew why he had been calling, he edited the newspaper. 

" hope you're okay. You must be sad from the news, you're probably not at the castle. The cafe I presume? Well, anyways, if you read the rest of the paper, which you definitely didn't. You would know about the memorial on friday. Hope you can make it. Come over will you? "

Acxa deleted the message. The rock storm still went on. She wondered how the families would react.

She walked out the staff room, once again the customers stared at her. Someone tapped her shoulder.

She spun around. When she who it was she had to fight back tears.

"Hi Mrs. McClain," she greeted sadly.

Mrs. Alvarez-McClain, or more known as Mrs McClain stared at her. "I heard the news. Are you okay?"

acxa scowled internally. Of course she would ask if she was okay.

"You should be asking yourself that Mrs. McClain, your son died too…" Acxa told Mrs. McClain .

Mrs McClain, with her short chubby, nice self, sighed.

"Your brother also died. We should both be asking ourselves that question."

acxa stayed quiet.

"Well, better your shift starts soon. You can take the day off if you want."

" it's okay mrs. McClain, I'll take my shift. "

When mrs.McClain left to go clean up a mess in the bathroom, and when no one was looking, she sniffled. She immediately stopped, royalty weren't supposed to cry even when their brothers just died.

Acxa took her phone, ready to call lotor back.

The cafe was quite empty today, so it was safe.

"Hey lowwhore, you're wrong. I'm not sad, I am very happy that the brother I was very close with just died. No lotor, I am not happy."

" Jeez, no need to be violent. ``Lotor said through the phone.

"Stop joking around."

" I wasn't joking. "

The rock storm was over.

"I'll come over. See you soon."

She hung up, not wanting to continue the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was sidefic but it's my it as before tablet curfew and I had this finished thanks to discord again soooo

Veronica jumped at the voice of Romelle.

Her face widened when she saw familiar blond hair.

"Hey romelle," she greeted.

Romelles eyes flickered to the ground, then back to her. "I came over to see if you were okay, but Luis said you were with acxa."

veronica nodded. Rochelle haze left her and was now set on her front door. 

"They already know, I would go in with you, but it's your loss not mine.The storm started when I was speaking actually."

" There is quiznaking rock storm happening outside, come inside before I drag you. ``Veronica said, the usual playfulness that would be there, not even there.

Thoughts were still running through her head. Her brother couldn't be must've, they must've faked it or something.

That still didn't explain the other deaths.

She exiles those thoughts from her mind. Her brother had to be alive, somewhere out there.

Veronica knocked on the door. 

Rachel opened the door with sad eyes.

"Hey veronica, see your back. Romelle? What are you doing here?" The tiredness of her voice was obvious, like she just woke up.

"The storm started while she was leaving."

" Oh. "

Rachel duly opened the door to let them in.

The whole family was in the living room, except mama and… she couldn't say it, it was like giving up on the possibility he wasn't dead.

Luis was on the couch, he had headphones in, meaning not to talk to him.

Marco must've come back from Rian when he heard the news, as he was there.

Jenny, Marcos' wife, was trying to lighten the mood it seemed.  
(Keyword: trying)

She could go on and on about the sad family members in the living, she could describe a very detail of Yummis, the cousin three times removed, face.

But that would take up too much time wouldn't it.

Luis didn't acknowledge she was even there.

Hana, her oldest niece noticed her first.

"Veronica!" The thirteen year old yelped.

everyone looked at her, if they noticed Romelle, no one said anything.

"Veronica, your back," Alex, the middle child, just a bit younger than- than lance.

God, it hurt to even think of his name.

Alex seems bitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh

Acxa worked with annoying customers plenty of times, but dang, this guy made the top.

First thing he did when he walked to the counter was say " I'm sorry for the loss, " don't get her wrong, normally she would thank him and "don't be sorry." but not today.

she stayed quiet waiting for an order.

The guy, thankfully got the memo.

"Ice tea with a side of numbers."

This was too quiznaking much. Apparently bpbad pick up lines from your best friends dead brother does things to you.

Not dead, she told herself. If he was dead, then her brother was dead.

And no way was her brother dead.

but deep down She knew he was.

She grumbled about "why not just get a real order. Way to try and get royalty, during grieving."

Acxa shooed the guy away, and started making ice tea. (She may or may not if out of bunch of nunvil in there as well)

Seeing the guy spit the drink out was hilarious.

Her shift was near over, and she got a million notifications from "we all collectively share one brain cell"

It was mostly random stuff, like how ezor thought it would be a good idea to spill milk on Zethrids head.

(Zethrid said she didn't do anything bad. But considering wake is in the hospital makes acxa doubts it )

She laughed at her friend's antics.

Acxally: somehow I don't believe you.

Zethy: good.

Actually: … 👀

Please let the chat act normal, I don't need another person saying "are you okay" she thought to herself.

Lowwhore: so like, are you okay?

Why.

Acxally: to quote out conversation form earlierHey lowwhore, I am very fine. I'm not sad, I am very happy that the brother I was very close with just died. No lotor, I am not fine.

Nari: my text to speech went haywire lol… what did you say

Acxually: I said: Hey lowwhore, I am very fine. I'm not sad, I am very happy that the brother I was very close with just died. No lotor, I am not fine.

Nari: leave her alone lotor,

Lowwhore:...

Axca is glad she had a nice friendgruop.

Lowwhore: at least I don't have to make everyone wait while texting because you take to long

Maybe not.

She decided to leave the phone, she didn't need it.

Or want it.

Finishing up her shift, she realized a few rocks were still falling here and there.

She left and ran into her hoverbike, which kinda made things worse, cause she was planning on giving it to him.

She hopped on, she said she was going to go to lotors house. She didn't feel like it though. Besides, the walls were too clean, the people too proper.

Not like the palace was much different but at least the people there had feelings.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezus discord, you might as well be the author now

Dinner was… An awkward affair to say the least.

Without lance there, it was like the usual liveliness of it was gone.

Then again, lance was always the life and soul of the party.

Romelle was trying her best to cheer up everybody, cause Jenny gave up long ago.

Now, let me say something about Veronica Alvarez-McClain, next to her brother, she is the one that holds this family together. Without, the cousins removed ten times wouldn't meet the cousin removed once, or that niece in Arus wouldn't get to meet her nephew on olkarion. But that's besides the point, back to the point.

Veronica is the reason why the family is so close knit, so when she's sad, it's like the emotion projects off to others.

Obviously, this emotion is more than sad, it's indescribable really.

Even though the Alvarez-McClains didn't show it, they had their heads hung, and mascara runny. Mentally of course.

Since veronica is the reason why this family is more close knit than the last generations, and when she feels so.ething, the family seems to feel it too, dinner is silent, loud, chaotic, peaceful, and worst of all, empty all at the same time.

The famous dish of Mr Alvarez-McClain (boarhound snomini) didn't even taste good to veronica.

She could hear faintly of Roselle asking a question. It wasn't the usual "are you okay" thank the ancients, she was asking Zio what his favourite show was. (Finnow Tales, which in her opinion is way too gorey for a five year old to be watching.)

She finished first surprisingly.

Veronica excused herself from the table, no one tried to stop her as she sprinted upstairs to her room.

The room might've been honey at one point, lights string around, count pounded the bed. But her home was with her family, and part of her home just died.

No he didn't, he didn't die, that's impossible.

A surge of anger rushed through her.

Anger towards Lance for running about, anger towards herself for not convincing him to stay, anger at Keith for convincing Lance to lead in the first place. Even anger at her best friend for not convincing Keith to not convince lance.

because if they just stayed, they would still be alive.

They probably wouldn't make it through winter because of them.

She screamed into a pillow.

A knock on the door alerted her of someone.

"Who is it?"

" it's romelle. "

"Come in."


	6. Chapter 5? 6? Idk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is bad at talking to step child when bio child just died

Annie Garret, one of two moms to Tsuyoshi Garret, and Acxas favourite cook.

Of course, she couldn't talk to Annie Garret willingly that day. But fate hated her, so of course Annie Garret was the one greeting her when she got back.

"Hello Acxa," Annie Garret says, Annie is a casual person in case you didn't know. Never fully using formalities, this is one of the many reasons why Acxa liked Annie Garret. 

"Hi Misses Garret," Annie Garret frowns.

" didn't I tell you to call me by my name? " Annie Garret questions.

Acxa looked down. " but misses Garrett is your name misses Garrett "

Annie Garret sighed. "I told you to call me annie. "

Despite that though, Acxa would always think Annie Garret as Mrs Garret.

Acxa brushed past the cook into the palace. The white and blue flashed with grey and purple. Maybe this is why alteans and galra don't like eachother, the colours together and fucking hideous.

She ignored the shouts from Annie Garret. She felt like it was her fault, her fault that the garrets only son died.

She turned into the hallway leading to an office.

Bookcases and skinny chairs, she remembered spinning her toddler brother around and around in that chair.

Krolia, her step mother, turned around in the chair. Her eyes were rimmed with tiredness.   
She  
"Hi acxa."

" hi mom. "

Krolia turned back to the desk. papers were spread out on it. 

"I- I came here to talk…" acxa said.

" what is it? " krolia had a hint of desperation in her voice. 

"It's my fault…"

" what's your fault? "

"his death!"

" what do you mean? "

Acxa sighed. "I couldn't stop him running away!*

Krolia let out a growl.

Acxa jumped back surprised. Something like this only happened two times. once when Keith almost drowned, and once when Acxa went missing for two days. Acxa wasn't there for the second one.

"Is this why you're annoying me? Because you couldn't convince a mere child from running away? Children don't listen, you know, if you feel like it's your fault then maybe you should tell their family what happened . How you killed them, even though you didn't. You just couldn't convince a 15 year old to listen to you, to behave for once in his life."

she turned acxa.

" are you the one who set off the bomb? "

"No…"

" did you physically kick Keith out of the palace?

"No…"

"Did you try your very hardest to convince him to stay? Despite the fact that he probably wouldn't listen?"

" Yes… "

"Then you tried to stop this, even though you didn't know he would die. You tried to stop him from leaving a safe space. It's his own fault for leaving." Utopia set a pen down.

"but I cou-"

"No buts, get out of my face. Go have fun, eat or something. I don't care, as long as you stop blaming yourself."


	7. This is so fucking self indulgent we don't even care about plotholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wewe

One thing veronica learned from this experience is that romelle can't comfort people for shit.

After romelle left, she stared at the ceiling. The blank white ceiling. 

She remembered a poem from like two generations ago. Maybe saying it out loud could help her fall asleep? You never know.

"Vengeance hums; cold and silent / Vengeance hums; loud and violent / Vengeance is a force of nature/Its a crack of glass." She mumbles. She doesn't feel much different.

"Forever waiting; to come back / Forever planning; to get payback." She starts to feel tired.

"The knife it wields is newly sharpened / Waiting to stab you in the back." Now that Veronica thinks about ir, she likes this poem.

"'Karma is a bitch' they'll say / You'll be dead the next day anyway." Funny, her brother is dead.

"Vengeance comes in many forms / Whether it be the black cat or cashier / Vengeance is forever waiting; waiting for revenge." The realization sinks in more.

"Sometimes they are justified / Sometimes they are not / Doesn't matter anyways / cause vengeance is just a thought." Doesn't mean she still doesn't want to find the idiots that set the bomb off and murder them slowly and painfully .

Wait. Why was the bomb set off? Why were only five people killed? If it's like any modern bomb it would've killed way more right? It didn't make sense.

veronica shot up. She was going to figure this, even if it was just to comfort herself, even if the questions didn't make sense. She was going to figure this out.

Voronica created a group chat  
Voronica renamed the chat Detectives  
Voronica added Acxually, Matress, Lowhore, Zethy, and Nartissist to Detectives


	8. Haitus sorta

Ookaay, let me explain. All my fics are going on hiatus for a month starting tomorrow.

This is because I gave myself a challenge.

To create a story with 10-15k words in a month.

During that time I won't be focusing on any if my stories except for the one for the challenge. Good you understand


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axca gives is some hints about how they all know each other. 
> 
> Matt face plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a while (understatement of the year) but congrats u can confirm I did not die of corona

Acxa doesn't know what fun you can do at night when you have a Finnow problem, because you can't go out unless you want to be eaten or burnt to a crisp.

Which is pretty annoying. They’d have to get the gaurds on that.

Her phone buzzed. She takes it out. 

You have been invited to Detectives.

Join?

< yes > < no >

Acxa pressed yes. 

Axcaually: what is this

Matress: yeah explain pls so I have grieve in peace

Lowhore: whatever is going on ik don't want to bc our group chats either end in a) someone almost dying or b) going to prison

Voronica: okay so-called don't you think it's weird that there we're no bodies

Axcaually: can we not do this right now? 

Voronica: shush- I did some research on the bomb use and even though my source easy shady as hell, there should've been bodies. 

Voronica: which means somethings wrong and ppl are hiding shit

Zethy: I know you're a conspiracy nut and probs don't wanna accept what happened roni

Zethy: but, and I can not stress this enough, drag Acxa into this

Axcaually: Zethrid I'm fine- please didn't smash Veronicas head in

Zethy: fine

Voronica: okay everyone just- come to the old meeting spot okay? 9 am. 

\--

Acxa puts the phone back in her pocket. She doesn't want to go, not at all. But maybe she should go. 

She sighs and walks up to her bedroom. 

\--

Axca woke up because her mind wandered while she was asleep. She doesn't think she'll ever sleep again after that nightmare. 

It was all too real and all too gruesome. 

'It's your fault I'm dead'

Acxa runs her hand through her hair. The clock says it's 4 a.m.

'We'll come back, I promise! '

She glares at nothing. Might as well get up. It's best she disappears. Just because someone died doesn't mean she doesn't have to deal with the maids and the gaurds and the overwhelming responsibility of now being the only remaining heir of the throne. 

Quickly, Acxa dresses in more casual clothes. Just some jeans and a T-shirt she had bought from the market after sneaking out one night. 

After that she snatches her phone from the charger, runs down stairs and runs to the kitchen. The cooks aren't up yet, so she makes herself a bowl of cereal. Before inhaling it and beading outside. 

The guards are by the gate like always, she's dealt with them though. There's this spot in the fence that's easy to climb over, her being galra has no problem with the fact it's about a meter tall. 

She grips the fence and hauls herself up, it takes a minute to find footing. She moves her arms to the top and swings her right leg over. She lands silently on the road. 

\--

The meeting place was the exact same as it was after the group split up. The makeshift wood roof had moss grown all over it, the clearing was filled with bugs and rocks that hurt her bare feet. The fairy lights were still hung up. 

Axca was the first one there. She had dragged a blanket out of the chest they made as children, it was barely enough to cover her feet. 

Matt had appeared an hour later, with oil smeared over his clothes and a wide grin plastered across his face. Until he tripped, and tumbled down the hill to the clearing where Axca just stared at him.


	12. Chapter 10 I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica explains. 
> 
> Also kosmo makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one up during class :D
> 
> This is probably gonna update more since inspiration finally came back to me.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me? " Matt asked dramatically from the ground. 

Axca eyes him. It took all her power not to laugh. "No."

"I see you're the exact same from when I met you, " Matt grumbled and pulled himself up. 

Axca crossed her arms. "Don't act like we're still friends."

"Not planning too, not after what you said to Nyma last year when she tried to be friends with you again. "

"Good."

The two just sat there until everyone else showed up. 

\---

Zethrid, Lotor and Narti all came around the same time. They all avoided Matt as much as possible. 

After 'the Daffy incident' no one really talked to eachother other than the ones who were the closest friends, so they all just sat there. 

Veronica came stumbling from the treeline a few hours later. She was panting like she was running from something. 

Then she was knocked over by a large black dog. 

"Kosmo!" Axca screamed. 

Kosmo was the street dog who seemed to put a spell on everyone, with his dumb, dopey grin. 

Axca ran over and wrapped her arms around him, picking him up. The dog looked around confused, barking. 

She put him down. Kosmo curled up, put his head on his paws and watched them. 

"Okay, is everyone accounted for?" Veronica asked, dusting herself off. 

"I'm here," Matt said. He sat down by Kosmo. 

"Here," Said Lotor. 

He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. 

"We're here," Said Zathrid and Narti at the same time. 

"Okay good. Make sure you all get comfortable, because I got a long story to tell you all."

"So, last night, like late late at night when I was supposed to be sleeping, I did some searching. It was definitely shady, because you never trust the internet but it was enough to get me going. 

All I found was what I found in the group chat, but, me being the wonderful person I am, snuck into the newspaper place-"

"Isn't that called the-"

"Shut up. Anyways. I snuck into the newspaper place because that's where all the stories are right??? Wrong. Turns out I needed to sneak into the castle, so I did."

"You did what?? Veronica you could've been caught, you could've been put in prison are you okay?"

Veronica glared at axca. 

"And I found this!" She turns around to dig through her bag on the floor. She brings out a file of only three papers. Only three papers. 

"What's three papers gonna tell us?" Matt asked. 

Veronica sighed. "Read it," she pushed it over to them. 

Everyone looked at eachother. Slowly, Narti reaches out for it.


	13. 13 I assume. Ima have to get back to numbering these properly soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three papers.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me? " Matt asked dramatically from the ground. 

Axca eyes him. It took all her power not to laugh. "No."

"I see you're the exact same from when I met you, " Matt grumbled and 0ulled himself up. 

Axca crossed her arms. "Don't act like we're still friends. "

"Not planning too, not after what you said to Nyma last year when she tried to be friends with you again. "

"Good."

The two just sat there until everyone else showed up. 

\---

Zethrid, Lotor and Narti all came around the same time. They all avoided Matt as much as possible. 

After 'the Daffy incident' no one really talked to eachother other than the ones who were the closest friends, so they all just sat there. 

Veronica came stumbling from the treeline a few hours later. She was panting like she was running from something. 

Then she was knocked over by a large black dog. 

"Kosmo! " Axca screamed. 

Kosmo was the street dog who seemed to put a spell on everyone. 

Axca ran over and wrapped her arms around him, picking him up. The dog looked around confused, barking. 

She put him down. Kosmo curled up, put his head on his paws and watched them. 

"Okay, is everyone accounted for? " Veronica asked, dusting herself off. 

"I'm here, " Matt said. He sat down by Kosmo. 

"Here, " Said Lotor. 

He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. 

"We're here, " Said Zathrid and Narti at the same time. 

"Okay good. Make sure you all get comfortable, because I got a long story to tell you all. "

"So, last night, like late late at night when I was supposed to be sleeping, I did some searching. It was definitely shady, because you never trust the internet but it was enough to get me going. 

All I found was what I found in the group chat, but, me being the wonderful person I am, snuck into the newspaper place-"

"Isn't that called the-"

"Shut up. Anyways. I snuck into the newspaper place because that's where all the stories are right??? Wrong. Turns out I needed to sneak into the castle, so I did. "

"You did what?? Veronica you could've been caught, you could've been put in prison are you okay? "

Veronica glared at Axca. 

"And I found this! " She turns around to dig through her bag on the floor. She brings out a file of only three papers. Only three papers. 

"What's three papers gonna do?" says Narti. 

"Just read the damn thing."

"I'm blind… ?"

"Get Lotor to read it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, should I force myself to write longer chapters with slow updates that will probably end up making be discontinue this. 
> 
> Or. 
> 
> Should I keep what I'm writing now, added bonus of somewhat quick updates and a 5% chance of discontinuing this work other then 70% chance? 
> 
> Eh. I'll go with the latter. I don't want to abandon this work.


	14. 14 I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> Secrets are revealed

For the record, Veronica almost died getting this information, so Lotor better read it. 

"Case: bomb explosions casualties: none confirmed, at Mamora today at the square, a bomb was dropped. No one knew it was there till the early morning when the bomb blew up. There are no known casualties so far, and we have reasons to believe any casualties are fake. 

[The] bomb used was evidently a [edited] VOLT-5581 model, a bomb used mainly for special effects. 

[The] bodies found had no residue quintessence. Which implies they had been dead for a long time. "

Veronica put her hands on her hips. "Can't you all see? Something weird is happening! "

Zethrid thinks for a moment, before speaking up. "While yes, I now believe, for no one can replicate the handwriting of Gerald, how would we even find out what happened. I mean, I assume you want to find out what happened, y'know so do I. So I can punch all their faces in for being so stupid. "

Lotor nods, "Yeah. This is Geralds handwriting, and no one can forge his handwriting. "

Veronica can feel Axcas stare, she can feel Matt boring daggers into her head. 

Matt sighs. "I agree, I guess. Makes sense. There's no way a VOLT model could've killed that many, a VOLT can barely kill a cat. "

Slowly Axca nods her head in agreement. 

"So, we meet tomorrow to discuss this? " Veronica asked. Everyone shared glances at each other (minus narti, but she did the equivalent nonetheless) before all saying their own variations of yes. 

"Five pm sounds good? "

"Mmm hmmm… "

\---

The run home was tiring. But at least Veronica had a reason to go back, there was a chance for her brother (and everyone else. But it doesn't matter do her,) could still be alive. 

She had tripped over five sticks on the way. Hopefully her happiness (and (fake) quick recovery of mourning) would make everyone of the McClains bounce back into their usual routine. 

She burst through the door. Knowing full well she'd be scored by her mom by staying out late. She heads straight for her room, locks the door, and digs around in her cabinet. 

Veronica smiles as she pulls out the old phone model from the 20s.

"Hi, yes, Ina, I need a favor. "

"Veronica you sound like a fucking drug dealer, just spit it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Dunnna


End file.
